The sauveur
by Son Keimei uzumaki
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo llega a soul society, la paz del mundo caerá en las manos de los hijos de los héroes.. Una Shinigami con poderes de dios, dos shinigamis, dos quincy, y una humana con poderes de hollow. Podrán salvar Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, pero tranquilos la anterior, el crossover no lo dejare lo seguiré actualizando cuando me de idea de que poner..

Disclaimer! Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite kubo, solo me pertenece historia y varios personajes..

**The sauveur!**

!Hn! Quien diría que yo la persona mas callada, y observadora cuando me lo propongo claro, me metería en estos aprietos?.. Si mi padre me viera, lo primero que haría es darme un golpe en la cabeza, y mi madre bueno ella, es un caso distinto mi madre es una gran persona con un corazón bondadoso y hermoso, no como mi padre, bueno el es también una gran persona pero a la vez es !bah! no hace falta contar... Quien soy?, !he! creo que debí de contar eso desde el comienzo. Me llamo Keimei Kurosaki, si como leyeron Kurosaki, soy hija de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kurosaki Orihime, supongo que muchos la conocen como Inoue Orihime, verán después de la guerra en donde mis padres y tíos perdieron a muchas personas importantes, ellos tuvieron una relación y luego de cinco largos a;os se casaron.. Porque tardaron tanto? Pues según mi tía Karin Kurosaki, mi otousan es un poco, como se dice? a si ya recuerdo, lento en estas cosas y mi abuelo Isshin tuvo que obligarlo, fue divertido.. Amm cof cof, estoy divagando.. Que me paso? a pues algo fácil estoy en Soul Society salvando a mi mejor amigo y a su hermana que para variar son mis primos, ha ni yo sabia de su existencias, ya que mis padres omitieron esa información para protegernos, mi primo apareció salvándome la vida y despertó mis poderes Shinigamis, ya ya mejor dejo de divagar y les explicare desde el comienzo.. así que presten atención porque mi paciencia es mínima...

Cap 1. Como llegue a ser Shinigami

Como dije anteriormente me llamo Keimei Kurosaki, tengo 16 a;os, mis padres son Kurosaki Ichigo y Kurosaki Orihime, tengo dos hermanos menores, ellos y mis padres son mis razones de vivir por que pelear y por quienes ser mas fuertes. Mis hermanos se llaman Sora Kurosaki, mis padres le pusieron ese nombre al honor a mi tío, el hermano mayor de mi Madre Inoue Sora, el tiene el cabello negro y ojos grises al igual que mi madre, es una copia perfecta de mi tío, mi peque;a hermanita se llama Masaki Kurosaki, nombre que le puso Okasan para sorpresa de mi padre, tías y mi abuelo, al honor de mi abuelita que esta en el cielo.. Mi hermana es como mi madre, son parecidas a diferencia de los ojos, ella tiene el cabello hacia la cintura de color naranja oscuro, sus ojos son color chocolate como el de mi padre y yo, pues odio auto describirme pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo el cabello hasta la cintura amarrada en una coleta alta, de color naranja claro como mi padre, cuyo color me ha traído muchos problemas, mis ojos son de color chocolate con destellos grises, en carácter me parezco a mi padre, según mis maestros soy una busca pleitos y eso que soy la mas callada.. Lo único que me parezco a mi madre es mi figura, cosa que el cual me molesta..

-Onee-chan ¡ONEE-CHANN!.- desperté del golpe a escuchar a mi hermano, Levante una ceja irritada y lo vi frunciendo el ceño, lo tuve que suavizar a ver su carita.- ¿Porque estas tan distraída?..

-No es nada Otouto solo pienso es todo ¿Donde esta misaki?

-Neechan esta en el patio con mi abuelo.-me sonrió y salió corriendo de mi habitación, suspire otro día que tengo que soportar las tonterías de mi abuelo y los estipules fantasma que no ayudan, y hablando del demonio esos idiotas están enfrente de mi molestando como si no estuviera aquí.-

-molestias.-poniendo mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón baje a saludar a la familia en frente de mi estaba mis tías saludándome con una gran alegría bueno por parte de mi tía yusu, en parte Karin bueno ella solo levantaba la mano en señal de saludo, me acerque a ellas y les di una reverencia.-

-Keimei-chan, ven a los brazos de tu querido abuelo-grito el viejo corriendo hacia a mi haciendo que le diera una patada en el estomago.- ¡MASAKI PRIMERO NUESTRO HIJO AHORA NUESTRA NIETA!

-no molestes viejo.- sonreí por dentro, después de todo ese idiota es mi familia encobrando los hombros camine hacia mis padres, vi que ellos estaban con sus amigos y hijos de ellos lo gracioso es que Mi tía tatsuki se caso con Ishida-san.-

You

-Hoi Keimei estas muy grande ¿Como estas?

-Hoi, como si fuera la primera vez que me vieras tía.-sonreí y Levante una mano a mi "tío".- T-i-o.- exclame con burla sabiendo que el odiaba que le decía así, pero sus reacciones son graciosas.- ¿donde están tsuki y uruy?

Ellos señalaron a un costado y los vi, ambos estaban molestando a mis primos si quien diria que mis tías Karin y yusu se casarían y tuvieran dos niños..

-Par de imbéciles dejen a esos dos.- encamine va riada hacia esos dos y le di un puñetazo e la cabeza.- tsk, son mayores que ellos y se comportan como un crió.-

-No molestes Kurosaki.- apreté los puños y mire al mayor de los Ishida, mi querido primo Uryu, es la copia perfecta de mi tío el mismo porte, los mismo anteojos jodido nerd es la copia exacta de el, mientras que Tsuki era igual que tatsuki solo que es mas femenina y menos ruidosa, he si mi tía me escuchara decir eso me daría un buen golpe en la cabeza..

-Hoi ¿Están bien?.- ambos alzaron sus rostros y me miraron sonrientes yo les sonreí y los ayude a levantar, ambos niños son Isshin al honor de mi abuelo, siempre me pregunte el porque le pusieron ese nombre si se parecen en el aspecto pero en personalidad en nada, mientras que Hime era mas delicada y muy nerviosa era linda en mucho aspecto..-

-Oye zanahoria ¿Te vas a quedar como idiota? Oh ¿Nos vas a ayudar?.- exclamo Uryu okay el esta muerto muy muerto..

-Teme, ven y dímelo en la cara idiota.-ambos nos enojamos y nos plantamos cara según okasan habían fuego a nuestro alrededor y lanzábamos chispas por los ojos, gracias a yuroishi-sensei y Urahara-sama mis sentidos del oído y vistan mejoraron.-

-Hoi Kurosaki, tu hija es tu vivo retrato, ambos son unos idiota.-escuche a mi tíos Ishida, Sonreí al imaginarme la cara de otousan.-

-¡TEME! .-iba a empezar otra guerra matinal, Ishida's vs kurosaki's otousan me sonreía y ambos nos poníamos en posición de ataque seguido por los "ishida's" como decía otousan cuando se enojaba, iba a ser un espectáculo según otouto, pero okasan nos interrupio.-

-etto, ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun.. por favor deténganse.- los cuatros nos volteamos a verla y nos calmamos, algo tenia okasan que nos relajaba..

Bueno, la tarde era tranquila y deviertida con la ocurrencia de mi abuelo, para ser un anciano tiene la vivaz y el corazón de un niño, el no cambiara pero entre nosotros es mejor que sea así es muy divertido, jugamos shougi ¿Quien diría que okasan sea tan buena en ese juego? Mientras que otousan era pésimo en juego de mesa, muchas risas, peleas, una gran barbacoa y muchas cosas en general, era divertido pero algo aquí no me agradaba el ambiente familiar se notaba algo tenso es como si algo pasaría.-

-Kurosaki, oí ¡KUROSAKI!.- sentí como algo me golpeaba en la cabeza al levantar la vista vi a la profesora frunciendo el ceño gritándome.- Otra vez divagando?..

-ya ya no molestes y sigue con tu clase. Y en serio consigue una vida- todos se reían con la cara de la profesora pero era matinal, ella me regañaba y yo le contestaba ganándome que me golpeaba con el borrador.-

Otra vez estaba soñando, no mas bien recordando ese día siempre se me ponía en la cabeza, luego de dos semanas, era lo mismo siempre mis recuerdo cayeron en esa reunión, esa misma reunión familiar en donde okasan me dio sus flores de seis pétalos diciendo que los cuidara y que nunca me desprendieran de ellos, lo extraño que después de que me los dio unos especies de hadas me saludaban oh golpeaba en caso de tsubaki.. En un parpadeo se fue la hora y llego el momento de irnos a casa, me despedí de mis compañeros ignorando a muchos chicos que me pedían citas oh esas cosas empalagaras, en el camino a casa sentí como si algo me penetraba con la mirada lo ignore y seguí caminando pasando por una pastelería, compre varias cosas.. Lo extraño es que al voltear por la calle para ir a mi hogar escuche un grito..

-esa voz es de ¡SORAA!.- con un grito salí corriendo hacia la casa al llegar vi algo que me dejo sin palabra, mi padre estaba en el suelo desmayado junto a okasan, mi pequeña hermana estaba suspendida y Sora en el suelo como si algo lo aplastaba, con un rápido movimiento salí corriendo a golpear lo que sea que sostenía a mis hermanos, era un especie de espíritu, pero no lo podía ver bien solo sombras.. Suelta a masaki gilipollas

-Hahaha, tu una simple humana, diciéndome que hacer?.- era una voz escalofriante pero le plante cara sin asustarme, oh dándole signo de estar asustada cosa que si lo estaba, ver a mi familia hay desmayada y a mis dos hermanos casi sin respirar.-

Sueltalos.- el extraño ser lanzo a misaki hacia a mi atrapándola, haciendo que me golpear la espalda, con cuidado me Levante y la deposite junto a mis padres apretando el puño.-

¡MALDITO SEAS, TE MATARE!.- alce el puño y salí corriendo de nuevo pero algo, mas bien una sombra paso enzima de mi posándose en frente, era un chico de cabellera roja el chico llevaba una katana en la cintura y su ropaje era de color negro en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada y ataco a ese ser, todo paso a cámara lenta, el chico golpeando al ese ser, el recibiendo el golpe, el monstruo golpeando mandándolo volar por los cielos, yo corriendo a una gran velocidad para sostener a mi hermanito, a misma velocidad lo deposite al lado de mis padres al levantarme el chico estaba volando a mi dirección haciendo que cayera enzima de mi..

-Idiota ¿Que coño haces haciéndote el chulo?.-lo regañe el chico levanto la mirada y lo que vi me sorprendió su rostro y parte del pecho estaban cortado, con un movimiento el saco su katana y sin decir nada me lo clavo en el pecho haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe ¿Que coño? Iba a morir así como si nada?.. Mire a mis padres ambos entre abrían los ojos, mire al pelirrojo el me sonreía y susurraba un ¡Acaba con el!.. Dicho aquello una especie de energía corría por mi cuerpo, respire y Levante mi mano derecha al sentir algo pesada en mi mano estaba una katana muy extraña pero eso no importaba, lo que importa es acabar con ese gilipollas y si salgo viva golpear a ese estúpido pelirrojo.-

K-keimei?.- pase a toda velocidad a mi padre y salte clavando la katana en la cabeza del monstruo y cortando por la mitad, al hacerlo el desapareció, las hadas de mis orquídeas salieron y se posaron en mi katana lo mire extrañada ellos me sonrieron y me dijeron que apuntara al pelirrojo y dijera las palabras.-

Sōten Kisshun lo repelo.- al bandir la espada una especie de luz naranja salió de la espada y callo al chico haciendo que la luz naranja lo cubriera completamente y al aparecer lo curaba, no sabia que fue lo que paso porque después de eso caí al suelo desmayada solo escuchando a mis padre gritar..

.

.

.

¡KEIMEIII!

**!Continuara!**

**The sauveur!**

Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nwn

Dejen review por favor, para saber si les gusto se que esta un poco corto lo siento..


	2. Urahara Y Tensa Zangetsu

Ohayo minna, me alegro que les haya gustado es que estaba viendo bleach desde el principio y de ahí salió la idea.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite kubo, solo me pertenece historia y varios personajes..

*_bla, bla, bla_* Son los pensamientos de las personas

**Bla bla bla **Son las palabras fuertes. Y/o cuando un hollow habla.

**The sauveur!**

Cap 2: Urahara Y Tensa Zangetsu.

Kurosaki ichigo estaba molesto, no molesto es decir poco estaba cabreado, la razón? Es fácil. Su hija, su hija mayor lleva una semana en cama la razón? Ya lo sabrán. Luego del extraño acontecimientos la familia kurosaki y varias personas que querían a esa joven dormida corrieron hacia el lugar, el patriarca de la familia estaba confundido, no quería que eso pasara, no quería que sus hijos pasaran lo mismo que él, no lo quería. Lo que quería es que vivieran en un mundo lleno de paz, lejos de los shinigamis, y de los hollow, pero el cruel destino quiso lo contrario.

El pelirrojo mayor observo a su hija de apenas 16 años con una herida en el pecho causado por el traslado de poderes, él sabía muy bien lo doloroso de la situación, más cuando ese extraño y a la vez muy familiar pelirrojo le clavo su zampakuto así como así sin advertirle las consecuencias que traían. Y hablando del rey de roma, ese pelirrojo estaba al lado de ichigo apoyándose en la pared, observaba directamente la herida de la joven, cosa que irritaba al ex-shinigami sustituto. El abuelo de la joven en cama estaba arrodillado vendando sus heridas.

-Kurosaki cálmate.- susurro el Quincy observando los puños de ichigo, el con esas palabras reacciono, sabía muy bien que con enojarse no haría absolutamente nada.

Un silencio reinaba el lugar, hasta que fue roto por el médico.

-Ichigo, ella está bien no te preocupes.-Exclamo el abuelo/médico de la joven tendida, con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, observando al pelirrojo. Todos posaron sus miradas en el individuo que el cual no dejaba de mirar a la joven. Todos tenían el mismo pensamientos en sus cabeza y era: ¡Quién es ese chico y por qué le resultaba tan familiar?!.. Menos el patriarca ese tenía otros pensamientos: ¡Matare a ese mocoso!.

-Tu mocoso. –Ignorando las palabras de su padre y la exclamación de preocupación de su esposa, le agarro por la solapa alzándolo, fulminándolo con la mirada cosa que el joven si se inmuto. –Porque carajos le traspasaste tus poderes a mi hija?- Para la molestia del pelinaranja el chico no mostros sorpresa. Y ahí ichigo se dio de cuenta el gran parentesco que tenían de Renji sino que también de Rukia.

E-etto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Todos observaron a Orihime, al parecer ella le había leído la mente a todos, el pelirrojo la observo y le sonrió con ternura, cosa que cabrío a cierto pelinaranja.-

-Abarai Kaien Abarai.- Esa respuesta desconcentró a muchos, el chico aparto la mirada de orihime y la volvió a posar en la chica tendida, pero sus ojos mostraban varias expresiones, desde tristeza a esperanza, añoranza y sobretodo esperanza, con un rápido movimiento kurosaki lo estampo contra la pared, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor y un gruñido.-

-¿Que cojones?. ¿Porque mierda estas aquí? Y dinos la verdad mocoso.- Sip definitivamente ichigo estaba cabreado muy cabreado.-

-Kurosaki Ichigo.-El nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido.-Eres igual como me describió mi madre un perfecto idiota.-Vale definitivamente es un hombre muerto.-

-Tu, hijo de..-Fue interrumpido por un pequeño quejido ocasionando que todos voltearan y respiraban de alivio, la persona que tanto los preocupaban por fin después de unas torturosas semanas, por fin reacciono.-

-¿D-dónde estoy?.-pregunto sentándose en la cama sosteniéndose el pecho con una expresión de dolor, observo todo el lugar y descubrió que estaba en su habitación, pero lo que le sorprendió es que ese pelirojo que la salvo estaba estampado en la pared, y su padre sosteniéndolo con fuerza.- ¿Otousa? ¿Qué me paso?.- al darse de cuenta que no era un sueño ya que ese chico estaba ahí se observó todo el cuerpo y soltó un suspiro.- *_no era un sueño después de todo sucedió, un minuto_*.-Abrió los ojos como platos.. **¡SORAA! ¡SORA DONDE ESTA SORA, OTOUSAN ALGO LE PASO A SORA!**

-Cálmate, él está bien todos lo están.-exclamo su abuelo, ella suspiro de alivio luego observo al chico.-

-Kurosaki Keimei, shinigami sustituto.-la recién despierta lo observo atentamente alzando una ceja.- Te di mis poderes shinigami, tienes un 80% de mi poder lo suficiente para derrotar a varios hollow.

-¿Hollow?. ¿Te refieres a ese monstruo?.- El asintió haciendo que Keimei suspirara.- ¿Y qué harán esos tres?.- señaló a los fantasma que estaba en el techo observándola con preocupación, todos lo miraron y miraron a la chica sorprendidos.- Pero, eso es irrelevante ahora. ¿No crees que es mejor ir directamente al gano? Que quieres. Dime tu nombre

-Necesito tu ayuda.-todos alzaron las cejas extrañados mientras que la joven suspiraba de nuevo y se levantaba con la ayuda de su abuelo.- Abarai Kaien

-Abarai, ¿porque me suena ese apellido?. ¿Te conozco de algún lugar?.-observo fijamente al pelirrojo.-

-Lo dudo, pero tu familia sí que conocen mi apellido muy bien. ¿Verdad kurosaki-san?.-la joven observo a su familia, su padre soltó un ¡cabron! Su madre se tapó los labios y los demás tragaban en seco, no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se involucrara, al no ver opciones más al ver la expresión de extrañeza de los más jóvenes ellos les tuvieron que contar absolutamente todo, desde que Rukia le dio los poderes a Ichigo, el rescate, el rescate de Orihime en el hueco mundo, las noches, la pelea contra Grimmjow, Ulquiora, la guerra de invierno absolutamente todo.-

No lo podían creer, no podían creer que sus padres les ocultaran esa información, esa valiosa información estaban enojados muy enojados, enojados con sus padres, con Kaien y sobretodo con ellos mismos, hasta que uno de ellos más bien la joven recién levantada exploto.-

¿P-porque?.-agacho la mirada y apretó los puños**.-¡¿PORQUE MIERDA NO ME CONTARON TODO SO ANTES?. ¿ACASO NO NOS TENIAN LA SUFICIENTE CONFIENZA?. MALDITASEA OTOUSAN. ¿PORQUE NO NOS CONTASTE? PORQUE!-**Grito irritada a su familiares, levantando la mirada, en sus ojos mostraban decepción y molestia, sin dejar que su familia respondiera ella tomo una decisión, soltándose de su abuelo encamino hacia el pelirrojo.- nos vamos.

-¿Segura kurosaki-chan?

-Me llamo Keimei ¿dónde?

-Soul Society

-¿Cómo llegaremos a ese lugar?

-Urahra Kisuke y Yuroichi ellos saben cómo..

-Souka *_así que ellos dos también están involucrados.. demo ¿porque no me sorprende?_* Vamonos.

-Hija, lo siento pero era por tu bien.-exclamo Orihime, sosteniendo la mano de su hija con la cabeza gacha, la joven observo a su madre.-

-Okasan, si era por mi propio bien. ¿Porque no nos tuvieron la confianza en decirnos?. ¿Esa era la razón por la que no me dejaban acercaban a nadie solo a mis primos?.-Orihime agacho aún más la cabeza derramando varias lágrimas, la joven sintió como su corazón se encogía y la abrazo.- No te odio okasan, tampoco a otousa ni a ninguno de la familia, pero.. Para la próxima les pido más confianza.- dicho aquello le seco las lágrimas y beso la frente de su madre, la soltó y le sonrió la soltó y observo al pelirrojo.- es hora de irnos. Díganle a Sora y a Masaki que estaré bien y que los quiero mucho.

Su familia a miraban como salía por la ventada acompañada por el pelirojo, todos agacharon la cabeza en señal de derrota y depresión, pero tres de ellos encaminaron hacia la ventana.-

¿A dónde van?

-Okasan, iré con keimei, aunque sea una molestia sigue siendo parte de la familia y la quiero, tía no se preocupes la cuidaremos.-Exclamo Uruuy asombrando a sus padres, su hermano solo asintió y tras una reverencia hacia sus padres y resto de la familia salieron de ella.-

-Otousan

-Ve pero ten mucho cuidado.

Tras una reverencia la joven mexicana sonrió a su padre y siguió a sus amigos y familia.-

-Chado, ¿estás seguro?.-El moreno alzo una ceja tras las palabras del patriarca de la familia kurosaki.- ¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo bien en dejarlos ir?

-Ichigo, ella se parece mucho a alguien.-exclamo haciendo que el nombrado alzara una ceja.- se parece a ti.-

**The sauveur**

Se escuchó una gran exclamación retumbando el lugar.

-Wow, que grande oiga taicho. ¿Qué es este lugar?.-Exclamo keimei haciendo un pequeño puchero.-

-¿Que acaso no te hable de este lugar? Y ¿tampoco te lo enseñe?.-Dijo un rubio de ojos claros con un sombrero de paja, el hombre se sobaba la cabeza tras un golpe que le dio la joven.-¡Oy! Kurosaki-chan, que mala eres, eres igual oh peor que tu padre.-

-Eso lo tomare como un cumplido, aunque aún estoy un poco enojada con mi padre, igual me alegra de ser como él. Cambiando el tema ¿que hacemos aquí en primer lugar?.

-Keimei, eres una idiota, apenas llevas unas semanas de despertar, de obtener tus poderes y menos de una semana de que te explique todo acerca de tus poderes y ni siquiera puedes librar tu espada.-gruño una morena de traje naranja.-

-Demo Yuroichi-neesan, no es justo ni llevo una semana de despertar.- exclamo la joven observándose las manos.- *_aunque tiene la razón, ni una semana que desperté, se lo básico en pelea gracias a mi tía tatsuki y de yuroichi-neechan, se lo que se debe de saber sobre los deberes de un shinigami, pero en práctica no tengo experiencia alguna. Como voy a cuidar a mi familia y ayudar a kaien siendo así de débil? Y él no ha recuperado todos sus poderes.*-_ Observo al pelirrojo hablando con el rubio.- Tengo que ser más fuerte, Oneechan es momento de entrenar.

Dichas esas palabras y mostrando una gran determinación el Rubio y la morena emplearon el entrenamiento era duro, sin respirar y ninguna pista de arrepentimiento, no era momento para echar todo atrás, tenía que lograrlo, liberar su espada y a la vez el Bankai.. Era la única forma de poder seguir adelante..

- Kaien.-exclamo la joven lastimada el pelirrojo la miraba asombrado.-

-Se lo que estás pensando y aún no.- exclamo ganándose una mirada de irritación.- estas herida y aun no invocas tu zampakutou nos iremos después de que tus heridas sanen, y que lo logres invocar te guste oh no.-el joven se dio de vuelta ocultando un sonrojo.-

-Eres un.-refunfuño la pelinaranja luego levanto la mirada al cielo.- No hablaba de eso Kaien ¿A quién salvaremos?.- el abrió los ojos al máximo y volteo a mirarla, los demás levantaron las cejas.- Tus ojos están triste, como si perdieran su brillo.. Esos ojos son los mismos que tuvo Otousan cuando Sora-Nissan casi moría.. Los Ishida y la joven que acaban de llegar miraban a su prima sostenerse con su espada mirando el cielo, ellos escucharon lo último impresionados, esa información no era revelada hasta ahora, ellos no lo sabían.-

-Necesito rescatar a mi hermana.-revelo la información todos observaban al pelirrojo apretar los puños la chica que aún tenía la vista en el cielo suspiro iba a decir algo pero el la interrumpió.- la quiero salvar de mi tío y mis padres ellos la quieren ejecutar.- Con un rápido movimiento la joven herida sostuvo con la manga al pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos.-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si es tu deseo salvarla.-exclamo aun herida mirando al joven a los ojos.-

-Q-quiero, quiero salvar a mi hermana.-dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella vio determinación en sus ojos.-

-Si en verdad la quieres salvar, pues vuélvete más, y más fuerte.-ella lo soltó y puso la katana en el hombro.- recupera tus poderes y cuando lo hayas logrado partiremos.- se Alejo acercados a sus primos.- Sé que ustedes también irán, no soy nadie para impedírselo pero ese consejo también va para ustedes..

¡Si algo les interesa protégelo, sin importar que tan duro ni que tan triste sea el enemigo tienes que seguir intentándolo, aunque tengas que poner tu vida en riesgo, protégelo con los dos brazos, nunca se rindan! Dicho aquello se desplomo enfrente de ellos, todos se preocuparon pero al ver la sonrisa típica de Ichigo el Rubio sonrío y susurro un ¡De tal palo tal astilla!.-

-K-kei -Déjenla solo se desmayó, esa baka gasto toda su energía es igual que ichigo.-Exclamo youroichi con una gran sonrisa recogiéndola y depositándola en las rocas, ustedes tres a entrenar, tienen que volverse fuerte si quieren ayudar a su prima.-

-Hai, yuroichi-taicho.- con una reverencia ambos sacaron su arco y la joven mexicana su katana.- Mientras que todos entrenaban, la joven peli naranja recostada abría sus ojos, era un mundo extraño lleno de flores y espadas por doquier.-

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Veo que ya despertaste Keimei.- al escuchar una voz misteriosa y a la vez familiar, la joven volteo y vio a un hombre de cabellera corta color marrón y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unos lentes, llevaba un traje de color negro, al lado estaba un Albino con un extraño parecido a su padre al verlo ella se paró de golpe y encamino hacia el.-

-¿Otousan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están Okasan, Sora, Misaki? ¿Y el abuelo?.-el Albino estuvo a punto de golpearía por hacer preguntas estúpidas, observo al rededor y vio las espadas.-

-Viejo ¿Y esas espadas?.-

-*_viejo_* Pensó la joven alzando una ceja, pero al verse ignorada por su padre le proporcionó una patada por la cabeza.- Te estoy hablando Otousan, no te pongas como el viejo

**-¿Qué coño te pasa mocosa?.. Yo no soy el rey**.-exclamo irritado el albino, acercando su rostro a la joven haciendo que se sonrojara, son una sonrisa triunfante se Alejo.- **Huy, sé que soy guapo pero no es para que te sonrojara Mo-Co-Sa.. **

-Déjala Hichigo.-suspiro el castaño encaminando hacia la joven le agarro la mano con delicadeza y se la beso haciendo que se sonrojara mas.- Te vez muy hermosa sonrojada..

-A-arigatou.-susurro la joven sonrojada.- *_Keimei, no es momentos para sonrojos_*.-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas, en pocas palabras este es tu interior.- exclamo el castaño observando atentamente a la joven delante de él, ella observaba el lugar atentamente extrañada por el lugar.-

-Souka, demo ¿Que hace "Otousan" aquí? Y ¿Porque está lleno de espadas?.-pregunto observando al Albino, él le sonrío con arrogancia y el castaño sonrío acariciando la cabeza a la joven causando que esta hiciera un puchero.-

-Él es Shirosaki, demo le decimos Hichigo, es la parte hollow de tu padre él está aquí para.- pero no pudo continuar por que la joven agarro una zampakuto y salió disparada hacia el Albino que con un rápido movimientos desfundo su espada.

- ¿qué haces? .-pregunto tranquilo.-

-Es un hollow y mi deber como shinigami es matar a todos.- respondió evadiendo la espada en forma diagonal el Albino lo esquivo con elegancia y rapidez, la joven con molestia le lanzo una patada con el mismo efecto.

- Maldito Pelea al menos que no seas un hombre.- lo desafío.-

-**Cierto, no soy un hombre**.-sonrío de una forma aterradora.- **Soy tu peor pesadilla**.- dicho aquello agarro una espada y ataco a la joven, sin poder esquivarlo el golpe paro al hombro.-

-Ha ¿Eso es todo?. Mi padre es mejor que tu hollow .-lo provoco haciendo algo que nunca antes habría hecho para la sorpresa se la chica y de la espada, el Albino sonrío de una manera sincera y extraña.-

-**Me agradas, pero esta vez sí iré enserio**.-poso su espada enfrente y elevo su reatsu.-

-Ahora si estás hablando a mi idioma.- con la misma sonrisa la joven lo ataco.-

La batalla fue vista y supervisada por el espada que estaba sentado observando los movimientos, por lo que pudo notar los movimientos eran elegantes y algo torpes algo que podía arreglar, tenía buena agilidad la misma de su padre, sonrío él y el hollow estaban seguros de algo.. *_Es igual que ichigo*_

-Continuara-

Hasta aquí, espero que les guste tuve varios problemas y una de ellas es en la universidad, me causan dolores de cabeza..

Hay muchas cosas por explicar..


	3. Un extraño sueño oh ¿una gran realidad?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo.. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y varios personajes..

"_Bla, Bla, Bla_" .- Pensamientos de los personajes..

¡**BLA, BLA, BLA! Bla, Bla, Bla.-** Palabras fuertes y/o cuando un hollow habla.

**The sauveur**

Cap 3.- Un extraño sueño oh ¿una gran realidad?.

"_¿Qué esta pasando?.. ¿Estoy soñando?. No esto se siente muy real ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué siento como si algo se posara en mis labios?.. Keimei abre los ojos, vamos ábrelos tu puedes.. No puedo me siento muy cansada, quiero seguir durmiendo.. No, abre los ojos_".-Pensó una joven de cabellera naranja claro, estaba recostada en una especie de paraíso floreado. Que por una extraña razón no había viento.-

-Keimei

"_¿De quien es esa voz?.. La conozco de algún lado pero ¿De quien es?. Es una voz muy dulce de un hombre ¿será Zangetsu?, no la de el es mas suave.. ¿De quien será?.. Pero no se porque me siento bien al escucharlo_"

-**Mocosa, abre los ojos de una buena vez no tenemos todo el día**.

"_Esa voz es de ¿Otousan?.. No se escucha más gruesa y algo maquiavélica ¿Hollow?.. ¿Será el?, esperen ¿Quién me esta besando y tocando? Keimei abre los ojos y golpea a ese degenerado_".

-Shirosaki no hagas es..

-T-Tu ¡**MALDITO DEGENERADOOOOO**!.-Grito con abriendo los ojos, alzo los puños proporcionando un golpe en la cabeza al chico que el cual la estaba besando y tocando.- **¡¿PORQUE ME ESTABAS TOCANDO?! ¡KIAAAAAAAA, ERES UN DEGENERADO! **

**-tsk! ¿Por qué te quejas? Si se notaba que lo estas disfrutando**.-Respondió, haciendo que la chica se sonroje, al verlo el ser sonrió de una manera maquiavélica.-

-E-eso, no implica que me estés toqueteando.- Exclamo, con su rostro aun más roja. La espada soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿de que te ríes?.-Exclamaron ambos mirándose lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Hacen una linda pareja.-respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando unos de sus ojos, mirándolos en forma divertida y acusadora, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.-

-¿**ESTAS LOCO?** Yo nunca me involucraría **con una chillona**/un degenerado.-Exclamaron ambos mirando al ser.

-Buneo, para mi hacen una buena pareja..

-Pues te equivocas, nunca en mi vida me fijaría en una persona que se parezca a mi padre.-Dijo, cerrando los ojos volteándose ocultando un sonrojo.- Además de ser un Degenerado, feo, tonto, idiota, inepto y le falta algunas neurona.-Enumero sus "cualidades" con sus dedos. Zangetsu, la miraba entre entretenido y divertido. Mientras que el albino la quería matar con la mirada.-

- **Los mismo digo aunque no estas nada mal.-La miro de arriba hacia abajo**.-

-Me alegras que pienses así, espera **¡¿QUEEEEEE?!** Eres un degenerado..

-**Pues tú eres una mocosa chillona**.-

-A ¿si? Pues tu eres una copia barata de mi padre..

-**Dímelo en la cara mocosa.**

-Con mucho gusto.. Eres una copia barata de mi padre..

-**Ya veras mocosas.**

-¡**CHICOS**!.-grito Zangetsu, asombrando a el albino, la chica lo miro extrañada.- No es momento para peleas matinales.

-Zangetsu-sama, tiene razón.. Etto ¿Qué me paso?.-pregunto un poco sonrojada al alma.-

-Te desmayaste.-respondió, haciendo que el albino rodara las pupilas.-

**-No ¿en serio?**

-Déjalo en paz, quiero decir ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente paso?

-Ha, pues sobre-esforzaste tu cuerpo y caíste rendida.

Era una verdad a medias, la verdad es que la joven enfrente de ellos dos, no solo se parecía a su padre físicamente y emocionalmente, si no que también, ella al igual que Ichigo. Tenía un poder oculto, un poder que ambos estaban dispuesto a despertar, el problema es que no iba a hacer nada fácil, claro no sin ayuda.-

Keimei, se levanto apoyándose a su Zampakuto, ella observo el lugar era igual que cuando apareció por primera vez muy extrañada, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, pero lo que si sabia es que si quiere salir de aquel lugar, deberá de derrotar al hombre que tiene un extraño parecido a su padre. ¿Por qué se parecías tanto?.. Su padre, le había contado que el tenia un hollow interno, pero no que se parecían tanto. Al posar su mirada al extraño y pervertido sujeto, el la estaba observando. Si ese hombre no se parecía físicamente a Ichigo, si no que su carácter era similares, solo que era mas pervertido y mas salvaje que su padre. Mientras que ella, se parecía a su padre con su carácter respectivo pero también se parecía a la princesa.. El alma observo un collar en el había un broche de cabello con seis pétalos.-

-Keimei.-al escuchar su nombre instantáneamente volteo a ver a la espada mastearisada alzando una ceja.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese collar

-¿Esto?.-Señalo el collar el asintió.- Le pertenece a mi madre, ella me lo dio como un recuerdo, pero por una extraña razón, siento un gran poder en ellos..

"_Como lo suponía ella no recuerda a verlo utilizado para curar las heridas de ese chico, ella al igual que sus hermanos tienen los poderes de sus padres pero tienen que descubriros por si misma, pero ¿Qué pasara si se combinan los poderes de kamisama, con los de un shinigami y un Quincy?"_ Ya veo, bueno tenemos que continuar.-sonrió haciendo que la chica la mirara extrañado.-

**-¿Cuándo se lo pensaras decir?.**-

-No es momento para eso Shirosaki..

-**Tiene que saberlo y lo sabes..**

-Lo se..

-¿de que hablan chicos?.-pregunto la joven, ambos la miraron y suspiraron.-

-¿no te haz dado de cuenta?.-Ella los observaba curiosa haciendo que el albino gruñera.-

-**Idiota, lo que quiere decir es que esa espada que cargas no es tuya.**

-He?.-observo su espada era larga con la punta afilada un arma en su pesada, pero fácil de empuñar, esa era la katana que obtuvo al obtener sus poderes, sentía un gran vinculo hacia el.- Pero si es la espada con la que mis poderes despertaron.-

-Si, pero no es tuya.. Tus poderes despertaron gracias a Abarai.-Tenia razón no era de su propiedad, porque según la historia de Urahara su propio sensei, que lo quería como a un segundo padre. Le había contado, que los Zampakuto se originaban por el reatsu de su portador, mientras mas grande la espada mayor es su reatsu.. Pero ¿entonces?.-

-Si no es mía ¿entonces cual es? ¿Por qué tengo esta?

-Urahara Kisuke, el te ecplico las funciones de las zampakuto ¿cierto?.-ella asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces Sabes lo esencial, tu reatsu es muy elevado y por eso es el tamaño de la katana. Tienes que liberar tu propia zampakuto "_Además de poseer poderes de kamisama y de Quincy esta chica si lograra controlar sus poderes Sera muy fuerte hasta mas que su padre"_.-

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo lo hare?.

-Para eso estamos Shirosaki y yo, nosotros te ayudaremos a liberar tu zampakuto y cuando lo hayas logrado, te ayudaremos a liberar tu propio Bankai.-el Albino bufo.- ¿Qué sabes de los Zampakuto?.

-¡Mmh! Déjame pensar.-poso sus dedos en la mandíbula bajo la atenta mirada de la espada masterisada y el albino.- Solo se que las Zampakuto, es un arma segadora de alma.-agarro un poco de aire para continuar.- Su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de un shinigami. Los shinigami la utilizan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y sus almas. Son una con el shinigami, ellos comparte la convención propia. Oh eso fue la explicación que me dio Urahara-sensei.- puso su manos en el pecho.-

-Sabes lo teórico y por lo que veo eres algo buena en las practicas "¿Qué esta extraña energía?".-ella sonrió alagada su rostro mostraba dolor cosa que ninguno de los dos lo notaron.-

-**¿Buena?. ¿Estas loco? Ella es un desastre, no sabe sostener como es debida la zampakuto. Sus movimientos son agiles si pero a la vez muy torpes. ¡Bah! Sigue siendo una novata.-**Dicho aquello poso su katana en el hombro y les dio la espalda, haciendo que la joven apretara los puños en su pecho con fuerza, agachándose y con sus ojos tapados con varios felquillos.-

La espada, la observo con tristeza y a la vez extrañado, algo no andaba bien y ambos lo sabían, as palabras que el albino le dio no era para que se portara de esa forma. El albino se volteo rápidamente por la elevación de Reatsu, la espada abrió los ojos sorprendido, se iba a acercar pero el hollow se lo impidió.-

-¿Qué haces?..

-**Como lo sospechábamos, ella tiene un gran poder. Aunque me fastidia decirlo necesitamos la ayuda de esa persona.**

-¿Estas loco?.. Si el se entera que es hija de Ichigo la matara

-¿**Quieres que sea fuerte?**.-el asintió.-** Si es asi no te comportes como una marica y ve a hablar con el viejo de Urahara el sabra sobre su paradero.**

-Espero que no te equivoques Shirosaki.-tras esas palabras le dio una mirada preocupada a la chica que grujía y desaparecio.-

Al verlo desaparecer, el hollow sabia muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir. Y lo que va a ocurri sera muy divertido. Elevo su espada con su reatsu y exclamo.

.**!BANKAI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The sauveur**

Afuera de la dimensión que la joven estaba "encerrada". Se sentía una gran alteración, los jóvenes lastimados tras varias horas de un arduo y largo entrenamiento observaron el cuerpo de su prima y amiga, su reatsu se había incrementado de una forma increíble. Vieron como se levantaba de la nada y abría sus ojos, los sorprendieron sus ojos en vez de chocolate con destellos plateado, eran de un color rojo sangre. El shinigami de cabellera rojo la miraba extrañado, todos intentaba despertarla en vano ya que ella lanzaba unos furiosos ataques a diestra y siniestra.

-¡**URAHARAA!.**-Grto Yuroichi al rubio tratando de para esos ataques..

-"_Sabia que esto iba a suceder, pero no pensé que seria tan rápido"_.-Volteo sus pupilas al sentir una conocida presencia.-

-Urahara Kisuke, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué necesita una poderosa espada resmatealizada y un hollow de este sexy rubio?

-Necesitamos que localices a una persona, esa persona ayudara a keimei

-¿el?.-el joven espada asintió.-

-Okay.-con una sonrisa algo extraña el ex-shinigami encamino hacia la puerta.-

-¿A dónde piensas ir Kisuke?.-exclamo la morena esquivando los ataques, el solo movio su abanico y rio en una forma infantil.-

-Suerte Yuroichi-san, chicos.-dicho aquello desapareció, la morena bufo enojada.-

-¿Yuruichi-sama dónde va Urahara-san?.-pregunto la joven mexicana evadiendo su espada y creando un escudo en su brazo izquierdo.-

-No es momento para eso.-Ella encamino hacia la espada y el la miro.- ¿es momento?..

-Si.-fue la única respuesta que obtivo de la espada.

-chicos es momento de probar sus habilidades, su misión es parar a Keimei, tengan mucho cuidado.-hablo desde lejos la morena a sus subordinados..

**¡HAI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡GRUARRR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-continuara-

-Ohayo, me alegro que le estén gustando el finc, a mi me esta encantando. No se preocupes si que continuare este y el -(viaje entre demisiones)-.. Ese finc Sera un poco complicado ya que es la primera vez que hago un Crossover. Pero para mí y para mucho nos encantan los retos. Estoy trabajando en otro fanfic de Belach, pero lo subiré cuando tenga más de cuatro capítulos.

-Deje muchas incógnitas al final del capitulo.. Y muchas preguntas por responder.

¡Con los Review, el escritor sabe que el lector le gusta sus historias, no estaré como loca pidiendo review, porque ¿saben? A mi me gusta mi forma de escribir..

-Nos vemos chicos, cuídense nwn


End file.
